


All I Want for Christmas

by colasun



Series: Hymns [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Special, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: Trixie has to sing at the Christmas Show at school. There's just one problem. She's afraid. Who better to ask for help than Lucifer?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Hymns [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know you're probably waiting for the next and most likely last chapter of 'Wouldn't Take Nothing for My Journey'. I'm working on it, no worries. I just wanted to gift this to you before the new year. I listened to 'All I Want for Christmas' from 'Love Actually' and thought: This could be Trixie. I hope you'll like it. I'm posting this for my Hymns-series, even though this one isn't really Gospel at all.

“It’s Christmas soon, you know?” Lucifer didn’t even bother to stop sipping his coffee. It was-oh-dark-o’clock in the morning and the females of this household should just be glad that he’s up at all instead of getting up in his business. “You know you can’t talk to him at this time, sweetie. He’s not himself before he had a huge cup of coffee.” The youngling nodded knowingly. “You mean a huge spiked cup of coffee, right?” Together they giggled at his expanse. They’re ganging up on him, this ungrateful lot, he thought. Even though they’re right. His mug was huge and his coffee was just three-quarters actual coffee. Or, well, more like three-quaterish. The kid was forbidden to taste it, so she doesn’t really know what she’s missing out on. And the detective doesn’t want to get to work smelling of alcohol in oh-so-dark-o’clock in the morning, so she does know what she’s missing out on but it’s been her decision and he respects that. Most of the time anyway. Deciding the girls were just jealous, he let their teasing slide off his back. It wasn't bothering him. At all. He was above things so trivial. 

“It’s not nice to tease people, sweetie, so let Lucifer be, yeah?” It sounded like the detective was coming to his aid, but he didn’t miss the mischievous grin she’d send her daughter’s way. “No, mommy, I think you'd mixed that up. It’s not nice to do that behind someone’s back. But we’re doing it to his face. That’s a sign of affection.” That sounded so memorized the females instantly burst out into fits of giggles again. They sounded drunker than him and he was the only one drinking at this time of a day in the middle of the week. Anyone wishes they could and he’s doing it, that’s the only difference. Right now he thought he should’ve forgone the coffee altogether. Plain ol’ Single Malt would’ve been the better choice. After all that time he should’ve known better, really. He decided to put an end to this farce so he wouldn’t be tempted to strangle one of them before the day even had properly begun. People tend to frown at that kind of thing.

“Is there a point in you stating the obvious, child? I’m fully aware of my half-brother’s birthday coming up. Hasn’t seen the fellow in ages. Always hated birthdays, that one.” Now they looked at him like he’d made that up on the spot. Which he didn’t. Every word was the truth and nothing but the truth. “I hope you’re not expecting him to turn up, or something. I’m sure he’s having a private party with Maggy. If you know what I mean.” The last word hadn’t even left his mouth when something collided with his shin. “Ow, damn it, what did you do that for?” The detective had kicked him under the table. It’d bloody hurt. Speaking without speaking she looked to Beatrice and back to him. Oh, please! “She’s smart, she knows what I’m talking about!” The girl was twelve turning thirty-three and he’d overheard her giggling on the phone with that boy again last night. And they lived with freaking Mazikeen for quite some time. What more evidence does the detective need? 

“If there’s nothing else then you violating me on this fine morning’s schedule, I think I’m going to take a nap before work. Wake me up before you go-go, my dear, will you?” He pecked a startled Chloe on the lips mid-move standing up. After just a few steps a voice sounded behind him. Took her long enough. Not that he would’ve minded a little more rest. Preferably with his girlfriend snuggled in his arms, but he knew the chances of that happening after she’d already started her day with Beatrice. For some reason, she didn’t want her offspring to know about their bedroom activities. She still believes the child wasn’t aware that they’re not playing Rommè behind closed doors. “Come back! Mom’s sorry, right, mom?” Upon hearing Chloe’s sighed ‘Yeah.” Lucifer really tried to rein his smirk in. Having it somehow under control, he sat back down. Not two seconds later he felt sneaky fingers trying to pinch him this time around, but he was faster and captured his love’s hand in his own, linking their fingers together on his thigh. There, that’s much better. 

“There’s a Christmas Show at my school and they want me to sing.”, Beatrice began to explain, shuffling her food from one side of the plate to the other, suddenly nervous. Why, though, he had no idea. “Excellent choice.”, he casually commented. Beatrice’s head jerked up to meet his eyes in surprise and Chloe’s fingers entwined in his had twitched as well. “Why are you looking at me like that, child? You do know that you have a powerful voice, do you not? So it’s just logical that your teacher wants you to be up front and center where anyone can admire your talent.” Were there tears in his woman’s eyes? What did he say? Beatrice looked at him strangely too. At least he didn’t make her cry. That’s something, he guessed. 

“So, you’re telling me this, because....” He let the sentence trail off, so the child could complete it. “I’m stage-frightened.”, she admitted. “And I’m scared I’m not good enough.” Her voice got quieter with every word she said. “Now, that’s just ridiculous.”, he thundered. “The you-not-going-to-be-good-enough-part. I’ve heard you sing. You’re a natural. And I’m sure your teacher can help you out with that stage-frightened-thing. It’s a teacher’s job to help the little wolves in sheep’s clothing, isn’t it?” The fingers in his hold are twitching again and he struggled to keep them in place. No one wanted them to damage something crucial down there. Beatrice giggled at him calling the little terrors that were supposed to be educated in that building they call ‘school’ wolves in sheep’s clothing. 

“Couldn’t you teach me, Lucifer? Please?” Wow, he didn’t see that coming. Shocked, he loosened his grip without really noticing. It’s not the first time someone asked him to teach him or her something in particular. A skill they wanted to possess so bad they’d asked the Devil for help. But never a child. He’d always drawn a line there. Children are unpredictable. “Lucifer?” Beatrice was biting her lip nervously. He’s going to regret this, a voice in his head whispered to him. “Why would you ask that, child? Why me?” Chloe’s freed hand was rubbing his thigh now soothingly. He’s going to regret this. “What do you mean? You’re the best musician I know and I trust you.” Words not many people were saying to him. But he's going to regret this, he was sure of it. "When is it?", he inquired after swallowing the lump clogging up his throat. "On the twenty-fourth." The twenty-fourth wasn't even ten days away. That wasn't much time at all. "Let's get this party started then."

He's been right in his assumption that ten days were going by faster than it sounded. Day after day they met up after school and even on the weekend for just about an hour or two at most. The girl had wanted to work more often and longer. But he knew that this wasn't necessary and wouldn't make any difference. Mostly it was about giving her the confidence she needed to stand in front of a crowd and sound the best she was capable of. It was about making her feel comfortable. If she feels uncomfortable on that stage, she's going to regret letting this chance go by forever. 

The evening in question came soon enough and he was sitting in the audience with Beatrice's cheerleaders. Her mother as well as Amenadiel were wearing the ugliest sweaters he's seen in his life with her name on them in big letters. Really embarrassing. Linda couldn't make it because of little Charlie, but he was sure she would've joined them in their ridiculous attempt at support. Chloe had tried to rope him in as well and she wasn't above fighting dirty. But he'd worded his consent clever enough so he wouldn't have to make a fool of himself like his brother. Lucifer tried to not let anyone know they're related. 

"Good evening parents and friends." A man who he assumed was a teacher had appeared on stage to bore them with his speech. He ranted on and on about the program and the little terrors that were performing. To his own surprise, he sat through all that without complaining once. Mostly because the detective had threatened to not do that thing with her tongue he liked so much to him this night. He's looking forward to it so he's restraining himself. 

"And now…" The teacher again. Trying to energize them. Most are half asleep already. "The highlight of our program. Trixie Espinoza, one of our best students, is going to perform 'All I Want for Christmas'. Please enjoy." Lucifer clapped, thinking that it wasn't just bad enough that the detective had thought it a good idea to grant her child the douch's last name. Must've been the drugs they gave her at the hospital. No, that so-called teacher must call her that hooker's name to complete the horror. And the guy on the drums? Her not-quite-boyfriend she's having a huge crush on. 

'I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas Tree.' 

The first few lines and the detective was already near tears. 

'I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true.  
All I want for Christmas is you.' 

Mesmerized the whole room, packed with people, listened to Beatrice singing these first verses acapella. There were a few open mouths and round eyes, everyone totally in awe of this young girl's talent. 

'I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas Tree.

I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true,  
All I want for Christmas is you.  
You, baby.' 

The band had set it, harmonizing with her in a really good way without drowning her out. The background singers were a nice touch too. If you can pretend the teacher's not there. He could and did and stood up and began to clap to the rhythm. One after the other did the same. The girl's mother the loudest of all. 

'Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere,  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. 

And everyone is singing,  
Oh yeah,  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing.  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?'

By then everyone was on their feet, moving and rocking and swaying and clapping to the music. He's not that keen on Christmas music in general, but Beatrice was pulling it off nicely. Without a hitch. And maybe it's just his imagination, but he thought that drummer boy was fascinated staring at Beatrice as well. 

'Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
This is all I'm asking for.  
I just wanna see my baby,  
Standing right outside my door. 

Oh, I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true,  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.'

Beatrice was actually pointing at that boy. He's telling himself it's just for show and not because she really wants him for Christmas or herself or who knows what. The only thing stopping him from tearing him limb from limb was the startled and admiring expression on his face. And Chloe's grip on his arm. Thankfully the girl pointed into the crowd after that. He actually pitied the boy when his face fell. Even though he made it bravely through the rest of the song. 

After the last note, the room exploded into applause and whistling and such. A breathless Beatrice, who'd given it her all, was looking at him and he gave her a smile and a thumps-up. She could've done this on her own, but he's glad he could've been of help. Hands were on his face the very second, turning and adjusting his head to the woman's liking next to him before she'd kissed him passionately. This was all the thanks he needed. 

His whooping brother could go fuck himself.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Lucifer doesn't have it easy with his girls, right? But he's the best anyway. I would've posted this on actual Christmas, but I had to work. I hope you don't mind the delay. 
> 
> Here's the link to the scene in 'Loce Actually' 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7VKQMytX8M&list=PL2bOR4GIuBHJpmnmSooSaBy0KiDjKTeYh&index=1


End file.
